A letter for you
by LeanMeanGreen
Summary: A letter, a fight, and a little apology. Seriously Gajeel, what are you doing? Rated T for swearing and because I'm paranoid. May add another chapter if I feel like it. ;P


**Happy Valentines! I know I'm a little late.. DON'T JUDGE ME PLS. :c This is a present from me to you. GaLe. Probably one of the most cutest shippings in Fairy Tail, excluding Wendy and Romeo (RoWen, BTW :P). Gajeel, why do you have to be such a tsundere? MAN UP, AND ASK HER OUT, BAKA! Enjoy. :) Also, this is rather long, ain't it? It's probably one of my longest...**

* * *

It seems Gajeel is in one heck of a situation.

He can't afford to fall asleep... that would be disastrous. With his snoring, and his drooling... plus, if Levy caught him sleeping in her closet, it would be hell for the poor dragon slayer. What is he doing in Levy's closet, anyway? You may ask yourself.

Ask Gajeel. He blames the whole problem on Pantherlily, his supposed 'friend'. The poor guy doesn't even know that, what he was trying to pull off, could go steering in two different directions. Levy would find him as sweet, and say yes to his love. Or she could call him a stalker, dismiss his love and never talk to him again.

It started out fairly okay.

Lily made up this plan that Gajeel would write one letter each week, addressing them to the petite script mage, Levy McGarden. Lily figured that, because Levy likes words and reading so much, she would 'dig' the whole, writing love letters and everything. Gajeel though this was a terrible idea... because he thinks everything mushy and girly is bad.

Lily changed it to, instead of writing paragraphs of words, he would write poems instead. The muscular dragon slayer agreed, liking poetry _much _more than a few mushy words - even though, you know, poetry is very romantic in it's own way - and went on to begin the first letter. Gajeel had already owned some paper and ink, so he didn't have to waste anymore jewel.

The iron-eating male couldn't think of anything for the first hour or so. He sat at the table, his back hunched and his eyes concentrating heavily on the blank page. He could think of a lot of things, even when he was under pressure, but this time it felt different. No waves of inspiration came flooding towards him, not the supposed tranquillity of the world outside his apartment window couldn't bring anything. Hours passed, and he hadn't written a single word.

His butt hadn't left the seat, except to eat the iron stored in a spare room to help him have more energy to stay awake. Why couldn't he think of anything? The robust male couldn't figure it out. Poems are supposed to be romantic, according to almost everyone Gajeel meets, but the dragon slayer could only think of everything else _besides _romance. His imagination began to run wild as he just sat at the desk, the pen still clutched in his hand. He thought of all sorts of things... fighting, wars, iron, dragons, Levy in a bikini, blood, gore, anything that wasn't romantic in the very least.

The male before decided to give up on writing a letter. It was useless; he couldn't find anything to write. The male prided himself on apparently one of the best musicians in Fairy Tail... and he couldn't write a measly song?! Tch. This made the slayer feel some anger, and some doubt in himself. Fuck. He was getting all worked up on something so small and tiny... but at the same time so dear and important to him.

Then the idea hit him. Literally. He had just about given up and left his apartment building, walking down the busy streets of Magnolia. He had no idea where he was going, most likely to the guild, but he couldn't find the courage to just barge in there and tell Lily he didn't have any ideas so he was just giving up.

For one, he could've just asked Lily to help him write, but like a certain fire dragon slayer, he was too stubborn to ask for help. He thought about consulting Mirajane for this, because he knew that she was a romantic _expert_, but then realised that she would dig into his business, and he really wouldn't like that. He doesn't like anyone digging into or knowing his business. The only person he knows he can fully(ish) trust is Juvia, but even then Juvia doesn't know all of his secrets. He's a very closed and rough person.

The male was so deep in thought, that he didn't realise where he was going until a sudden sharp pain rushed through his forehead. He gingerly raised his hand to the spot where the pain seemed to have pierced it, rubbing it, hoping to make it go away. He realised he had wondered all the way to the forest, to where the lovely Sakura trees stand.

Even though it wasn't spring, and their full beauty hadn't fully blossomed, the trees still looked very attractive. The trees reminded Gajeel of the gentleness of his crush, and how she is usually against violence and such. This thought made the slayer smile, even if was just a small one, it made him feel warm. Just thinking of Levy made him feel warm... and this feeling was a feeling he couldn't stand.

But... the trees suddenly gave him multiple ideas on what to write for his beloved. He took a scrunched up piece of paper out of his pocket, sliding a pen out of his other one. He began to write the words that were flowing inside his head, his hand writing as fast as it would possibly let him. He couldn't stop the rhythm of ideas that, after many tedious hours of thinking, finally flowed through him, right to his fingertips and onto the crumpled piece of paper.

The raven-haired dragon slayer had been sitting under the blossom tree for nearly an hour, his poem filling up most of the page. He was proud of it, sure it wasn't his best work, and it was roughly drafted onto a crumpled piece of paper, but he wrote it from the heart.

The male proceeded to walk home, with an unnoticeable spring in his step, clutching the letter with glee. Some people who were walking past him gave him strange looks. Gajeel, the tough iron dragon slayer, formerly a member of the dark guild Phantom Lord, smiling like an idiot on the street? Gajeel just hoped he wouldn't actually run into someone _from _Fairy Tail, as he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if it happened. No matter how many times he tried to make the smile vanish, it just reappeared like an unwanted fly.

The next day, Gajeel managed to smooth out the crumpled piece of paper, make it look decent and signed it anonymously, then slipped it into a white letter and sign it to Levy.

He casually walked over to Fairy Hills, the apartment where most of the Fairy Tail girls live, and found Levy's dorm. He knew Levy was out at the time, he had studied her well, as she usually stays in Fairy Tail's library to read some books or documents she may have not read yet.

Gajeel found it hard to believe that Levy hadn't read all the books in Fiore, because as he opened her unlocked door and stepped into her room, all of the walls was a cluster of shelves, each space filled with a novel or a document. There was one window at the side, the curtains not blocking the picturesque view. Her bed was not made, the sheets were messy and he couldn't even identify if it even _was _a bed, as the bed itself was blanketed in books.

_Sheesh_. The male dragon slayer thought, his eyes scanning around the room. But, that's one of the reasons he loved the script mage for, so he couldn't really complain. He pressed the letter on top of a book, taking his time to look around the room with growing curiosity. He fingers traced around the shelves, his enhanced smell picking up the scent on each book, all of them smelling like his lover.

Some even smelt like... Erza? The male was _especially _surprised that this smell was in Levy's... _adult themed _section.

The male didn't even realise that a hour had passed by. He was so caught up in the wonderful smell and feel, that he didn't realise the blunette herself was making her way up to her room, her nose dug deep into a book.

Gajeel quickly panicked. He wasn't expecting this, even though he should've, he thought this time it would be like one of the cheesy romance movies. He would keep on sending her letters everyday until she finally found out that he was the one that was sending the letters and she'd fall in love with him and they'd live happily ever after or something.

_What_?

A tough, ex-dark guild member iron dragon slayer could daydream too.

Then the male noticed it; it wasn't a shelf, because no books were stored in it and it had closed doors in the front instead of rows of shelves. He expected for this shelf to be filled with her clothes and other knick-knacks, and fortunately, he was correct. He took all of the items out of the closet and stuffed them into a corner, behind a pile of books.

_All these books, _the male thought while he was trying to cover the non-literature items. _She should really sell some of these. _His eyes darted around the room one last time before he stepped into the closet, his eyes lastly locking on the slightly crumpled letter sitting patiently on one of the books on Levy's bed, waiting for the one who was supposed to collect it to read it and swoon. Maybe.

He quickly dove into the closet, slowly closing it shut, trying not to make a sound, even though he knew the blunette was never distracted when reading. Sometimes it would take him a couple of pokes and lots of shouting to get her attention out of a novel. He sat sideways in the closet, facing the left inside wall.

He heard the Shadow Gear leader hum into the room, but he couldn't see her _oh so pretty and cute _face, because inside the closet was pitch black and, well, he wasn't going to attempt to open the closet door and take a peek at the girl. She would go ballistic. _Holy shit_, Gajeel started to panic inside his head. He heard the rants from Lucy about Natsu always breaking into her apartment and stealing her food or sleeping in her bed. _Holy fucking shit, I'm being a dumbass. I'm being that dumbass flame-brain. _Gajeel concluded, a small panic breaking out.

Gajeel always told himself that he was better than Natsu. That he would never act like him, because, everyone could admit, the guy was a dense idiot without a single romantic bone in his body.

The studded male was snapped out of his little panic when he heard a small, almost inaudible crunch.

"What's this?" He heard a soft voice from the little opening in the closet. She seem to have sat on the letter; and the crunch was probably her sitting on it. At least she noticed the crunch and felt it. Some books could really suck her in. "Hm.. 'To Levy'." The female read out the front, causing Gajeel's heartbeat to race faster. _She's going to open it! _The male panicked, suddenly doubting his poem-writing skills. _She's going to **fucking **read it! _

No noise came out after he heard the rip of the letter being opened. She read it in silence. After what seemed to _forever, _the male found that laughter was now filling the room. _Does she hate it? _The ex-dark guild member wondered. Why was she laughing? Does she find it funny? Romantic poems weren't meant to be funny. The more minutes passed, the more the curiosity growing inside him began to consume his thoughts. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. _The male thought, trying his best not to punch one of the wooden walls surrounding him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't like the isolation (even though the guy is a pretty anti-social anyway), and the walls surrounding him seemed to be closing in. Yes, he was getting rather claustrophobic.

The iron-eating nudged the door open slightly, finally getting to see a bit of light. He couldn't really see anything through the small crack, so the male pushed open the door more. Levy was sitting next to the window, sleeping quietly on the windowsill with a book in one hand and the letter in another. _Oh fuck. She looks adorable. _Gajeel groaned in frustration and roughly rubbed his forehead. _This is not a time to be thinking perverted thoughts about Levy! Mission 1: Get the fuck outta here!_

Despite his muscular frame, his large height and body, the male was very swift and somewhat light on his feet. He slid through the opening on the closet door, sneaking his way towards to the large plank of wood otherwise known as a door, or his salvation in some cases. He fiddled with the knob and it opened with a small click, making his way out and shutting the door as soon as he got into the hallway. What he didn't notice, however, was the small smile making it's way onto the bluenette's lips as he exited the room.

**~ The next day ~**

"Did she notice you?" A certain black exceed inquired, looking up at his large companion.

"I dunno. I didn't get in trouble, so I don't think she did." The studded male replied, both of his hands resting at the back of his head as he relaxed into them.

"You should be more cautious."

"Shut up, will ya? Ya soundin' like Carla now." Gajeel growled.

"Fine, fine."

The two walked to the guild in silence after that. But even so, Gajeel's mind was still buzzing about the night before. _Why the fuck did she laugh? _The male pondered, trying oh-so desperately to shove the thoughts out of his head. It's not like him to get worried, especially over a measly laugh, but who wouldn't be worried if your only ever crush laughed at a love letter _you _wrote?

"You know, you could have just-"

"I SAID **SHUT UP**!"

"Fine."

Gajeel pushed open the large guild doors, huffing at all the people who tried to greet him. They all gave him curious and confused looks after that, because, despite how rowdy and tough the ex-dark guild member may seem, he is polite and caring in his own, stupid little way.

But what _really _caught the eye of the iron dragon slayer was Levy and Lucy, hunched up in a corner, giggling at what seemed to be a piece of paper. _Oh no_, Gajeel thought, his arms that were resting against the back of his head slowly floating down to his sides. _That's my letter, ain't it?_ The male took a worried glance at his exceed, but Pantherlily had already joined up with Carla, Wendy and Happy.

_Just stay calm, big guy. _Gajeel shook his head to try and relax. But this only made his muscles tense more, because a certain blue-haired script mage seemed to be burning his skin with her stare.

Gajeel forced a smile and, as casually as he could, marched over to where Levy and a blonde-haired celestial mage were sitting. As he was marching over there, his advanced hearing picked up their conversation:

"Lu-chan! Put it away! He's coming!"

"But Levy-chan, wouldn't you want him to see it?"

"No! Plus we already know it-"

***WHACK***

"What the **fuck**, Salamander?!"

The studded male suddenly found himself on the wooden ground, with a pink-haired dragon slayer on top of him. He heard Levy giggle with Lucy, both still in the corner. This made Gajeel very angry, 1) He dislikes being embarrassed in general, and 2) he got embarrassed in front of Levy.

"Oi! Bolts-for-brains! You getting in my fucking way! Move, or else I'll beat your ass off!"

Gajeel gave the 'Salamander' a low and menacing growl. His glare hardened and he stared at Natsu intensely, with enough dark and scary aura to make the scarf-wearing idiot gulp. This face would do the mighty Titania shame. The noise and clatter of the guild suddenly ceased, never seeing Gajeel radiate this much bad aura before. _Oh shit, he's pissed. _The fire-consuming male thought. He was clever enough to stand up and to back away from the angry Gajeel.

"_Oh? **You'll** _beat my ass off?" His tone was fake-playful and laced with acid and sharp nails that were sent straight to the frightened Natsu, causing him to wince. Levy's smile disappeared. It wasn't going to be one of those 'friendly' guild fights. Oh no. This was going to be a massacre, and if no one did anything about it, the fire dragon slayer's body was going to get mangled and beaten.

Natsu's courage suddenly came flying back to him. His shaking ceased and the pink-haired male puffed his chest out, trying to put a brave face on. His eyebrows furrowed as he started straight into Gajeel's eyes, trying to show the iron-eater no fear.

"You wanna go, metal head?!" Natsu managed to squeak out, noticing Gajeel's muscles tense. "So let's g-"

The male's voice was cut of by a strong punch to the jaw, causing him to stumble back in surprise. He should've been expecting this, but however he didn't. Gajeel gave another low growl which gave a certain female script mage the chills. _Why is he so mad all of a sudden? Because we were laughing at his letter? But... he doesn't... oh no. _Levy mentally facepalmed and but kept still. _Stupid Levy! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Dragon slayers have advanced senses, which also means hearing!_

"Lu-chan..." Levy murmured, turning to face the petrified celestial mage. Her gaze didn't tear away from the fight brewing between two dragon slayers.

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"I think Gajeel heard us.." The blunette answered, looking down at the wooden floor rather sheepishly. She began to twiddle her thumbs, a small brush appearing over her face.

"What? Why would he- Oh. _Oh. _Crap."

"... yeah."

Meanwhile, Gajeel was also picking up their conversation. His face relaxed as he wanted to hear the rest, but it suddenly made it's way back to it's former state. He was so embarrassed, he needed to put his anger on something. And _no way in hell _was he going to just stand there and blush. _I think beating up a dumb, almost extinct species named Natsu would be so much more fun._

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a flurry of pink hair speed towards him, head-butting him in the stomach. The raven-haired dragon slayer was immediately winded, causing his breaths to become quicker as he tried to suck air back into his lungs.

"Ha! And I was scared! How stupid was tha-"

Once again, Natsu's sentence was cut off by a hard punch in the eye. But, unlike last time, Gajeel didn't stop at that. He then swiftly elbowed the other male in the jaw, causing him to stumble back once more. A kick to the ribs, and Gajeel heard a satisfying crack. A knee to the stomach. A punch to the other eye. Natsu was getting furiously beat up by an iron dragon slayer.

The combination of moves didn't even seem to tire, even though Gajeel could feel his muscles burning in pain, telling him to stop. So did the people around him. His knuckles were cut and bleeding immensely, but that didn't stop the ex-Phantom Lord member to stop punching the somewhat helpless fire dragon slayer. He was already out cold; Natsu's body just flew around because of Gajeel's swift kicks and punches.

"Gajeel! S-Stop it!" He heard a blonde celestial mage cry, she was down on her knees, sobbing into her hands. "S-Stop it!"

Gajeel didn't listen to her pleadings. He kept on going, needing _something _to fight his anger, sadness and embarrassment into. He _wanted _to stop, truthfully, but he really couldn't. He was beating up and unconscious person, how lower could the iron dragon slayer could possibly go? This _was _and still _is _a big low in Gajeel's life, and he always regrets it.

**"CEASE THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" **The tired raven-haired male's punches finally stopped, causing the unconscious and badly hurt Natsu to finally flop onto the ground. His breathing were low, shaky ones, and Gajeel felt immediately guilty finding his comrade un-moving on the ground.

Everybody's head turned to go look at the Master, which was standing on the wooden railing of the second floor. He finally decided to come out of his office to see what all the commotion was. His eyes sparked angrily at Gajeel, but his face stayed straight and un-readable. His voiced changed from the booming thunder to eerily calm.

"Mira, take Natsu to the infirmary. Gajeel, you come with me."

However, Gajeel didn't get the chance to talk with the master, as the adrenaline pumping through his veins stopped and his sudden tiredness over whelmed him. The corner of his eyes suddenly turned black, then he suddenly fell to the ground and everything went black.

**...**

Gajeel blinked his eyes open. He was in the Fairy Tail's infirmary, with him in one bed and Natsu way over on the other side of the room. Over course they put Natsu away from him. He may go berserk again. Lucy was sitting next to Natsu's bed, resting her head on his chest. She was quietly sleeping with the boy. _Dang, how long has see been here?_ The raven-haired male inquired, looking quizzically at the blonde female.

What he didn't notice, however, he didn't notice the smiling Levy which was watching him intently.

"You're finally awake."

A startled Gajeel jumped and turned his head to see Levy. He was still lying down, so he could only see her face. She had tired eyes; but the soft smile on her face made him feel warm. It was the hated feeling.

"Is Salamander alright?" This was the first thing that came to Gajeel's mind. He _had _to know if Natsu was alright. He would never forgive himself if he was. He still hasn't completely forgiven himself for hurting team Shadow Gear... even though Levy's told him she forgives him million of times.

"Yes, he's fine. Although, he's knocked out cold." The blunette left a torturous silence after he finished the sentence, leaving Gajeel squirming uncomfortably in his bed. She didn't like him staring at him like this; it was kind, but he could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. He doesn't _want _to see her sad, it sends sadness all over his body, and he _hates _it. "... you know, you really went far this time."

The raven-haired male nodded sadly, averting his eyes from her gaze.

"Why did you go so far?"

Oh no. She's prying... Gajeel hates prying. The studded male tried to calm himself. He couldn't use his outbursts on Levy... that would be disastrous, and for dangerously hurting two members in a row, he could be thrown out of the guild.

"I don't know." Gajeel put bluntly, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Gajeel... tell me please."

"..."

"_Please._" The desperateness in her voice bad the male quiver with guilt. He never wants to see her sad, but here he is... making her sad himself.

"Like I said, I don't know. This reason it pretty bullshit and prissy, but I don't give a goddamn shit. I overheard you laughing at a piece of crinkly paper. I **-** Gajeel sighs slightly, not wanting to tell her that he's the one that made the letter, but he knows he must tell her anyway - I made you a letter, and I remembered that the page was crinkly. You were laughing at my letter. I thought you hated it. I felt so embarrassed... and so angry, I knew that if I just kept it in a would explode. So when Salamander crashed into me, I finally cracked and kicked his ass."

Gajeel finished, his vision turning back to face Levy. Even though it wasn't really a smiling matter, but the iron-eater couldn't help but give her a small smile. "I kicked his ass, and _shit_, did it feel good."

Levy also couldn't help and smile back. But the smile quickly disappeared as she gave a small sigh. "I don't hate your letter. I _really _like it, Gajeel, and I even thought it was cute, that's why I was giggling at it. The big, tough iron dragon slayer writing something so sweet for _me_? I felt so special."

Gajeel stopped, blinked at her, but then gave a relaxed sigh as his smile grew. But his face suddenly morphed into confusion again, and he raised a brow. "Wait... how did you know it was me? I signed it anonymously."

The blunette gave him a small giggle. "Who else would send me a love letter? _With **that** __messy writing?_" Levy giggled again, looking at the astonished look on his face. She taps the left side of her forehead, "Genius, right?"

"What about Jet? Or Droy?"

"Jet and Droy already know I don't like them. I'm pretty sure they've gotten over me. _Actually_, I think Jet is dating someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_, baka."

Gajeel smiled and gave one of his signatures laughs: 'Gihi', before turning his head to look at the sleeping Lucy and Natsu.

"Does...does Lucy hate me?"

"No. Of course not. She's just a little shaken, that's all."

"... do _you _hate me?"

Gajeel stared at her with a lot of curiosity. He just _wanted _to know.

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"_What_?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I knocked Natsu unconscious?"

"Gajeel... sure, you knocked Natsu out, but that doesn't mean I don't still lo-"

The blunette suddenly grew nervous, suddenly taking interest in the marble floor. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she was suddenly acting so nervous. Gajeel stared at her, a light blush tainting his own cheeks. Unlike Natsu, he wasn't romantically oblivious, and he knew what she was about to say.

"You know, I-I, uhm, love you too."

"W-What?"

Levy's gaze turned to face the iron-studded male.

"Ya heard me." Gajeel decided to take action. Despite how tired he was, he slowly sat up so he wouldn't hurt any of his throbbing and aching joints. He leant closer to Levy, until their noses were touching. His hot breath hit her face and made a tingle run up her back. He gave a quick kiss on the lips before lying back down onto the bed.

Levy's face now would put Erza's hair to shame. As she saw the robust male lie back down, she hopped out of her seat and snuggled into the bed with him.

"Oh sure, come in un-invited." Gajeel says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he does.

"I know you want me to." The blunette giggled, putting her head onto his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gajeel smirked before settling down into sleep.

* * *

**It's done! T~T**

**I don't know whether or not to leave it here or make one more chapter. -**

**Just tell me if ya want me to!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
